The present invention relates to methods and systems for treatment of Alzheimer disease.
Alzheimer disease affects millions of people worldwide. It affects brain functions of people suffering from the disease, which results in loss of memory, inability of functioning in everyday life, inferior interaction with other people and environment, and other highly negative effects. It is believed that the disease causes disruption of cell-to-cell communication and also transportation of essential materials such as nutrients and organelles in the brain of a person suffering from the disease.
The reason for this disruption is a formation in the brain of structures or lesions which are on the way of the above specified communication and transportation, such as amyloid plaques, neurofibrillary tangles etc. While amyloid plaques are located between the neurons and form clusters of beta-amyloid molecules, neurofibrillary tangles are found inside the neurons of the brain and form a thick insoluble mass of defective tau proteins which twists filaments or microtubules responsible for the transportation process.
Some medications and treatment methods have been tested, however it is believed that the treatment methods can be improved to more efficiently treat Alzheimer disease.